L'Europe c'est la paie
Conférence de François Asselineau du Jeudi 8 Décembre 2011 à Sens L'Europe, c'est la paix. Vous en avez entendu parler en pensant à la paix. C'est ce qu'on explique au peuple Français, à savoir que l'Europe unie est gage de paix - voyez cette affiche de la fin des années 1940 – début des années 1950. Il y a de petites faucilles et marteaux rouges qui s'apprêtent à tomber. L'orage est au-dessus du pacte de Varsovie, et donc l'Europe unie est un gage de paix. Ainsi, la construction européenne a vocation à s'opposer au pacte de Varsovie. Voyez ici un livre paru il n'y a pas très longtemps : « Robert Schuman, Homme d'État, citoyen du Ciel ». Cela fait partie de ces présentations que l'on fait de Robert Schuman qui aurait été une sorte d'ange. Il fait actuellement l'objet d'un procès en canonisation à Rome, au Vatican. Nous avons une présentation à l'eau de rose sur la construction européenne. Je commencerai cette conférence, en rappelant ce que personne ne dit aux Français. En tout cas très peu de personne le savent : l'Europe ne produit rien ! C'est une pompe aspirante et refoulante d'argent. Une pompe à eau ne produit pas d'eau : sa fonction n'est que de la distribuer d'un endroit à à un autre. C'est pareil pour la construction européenne : tous les États membres versent de l'argent à «Bruxelles » qui restitue cet argent aux différents États. Évidemment, si Bruxelles redistribuait le même argent que ce que chaque État a mis, cela ne servirait à rien. Elle redistribue cet argent d'une autre façon qu'elle l'a aspiré: il y a des États qui vont recevoir moins d'argent qu'ils en ont mis, et d'autres États qui vont recevoir plus d'argent qu'ils en ont donné. Par ailleurs, il va falloir nourrir la structure, c'est à dire financer le fonctionnement de cette pompe aspirante et refoulante. Comment ça marche ? L'argent provient principalement de quelques grands pays : l'Allemagne, la France, l'Italie, les Pays-Bas, le Royaume-Uni et la Suède. Ce sont les principaux contributeurs nets. Ceux qui sont les principaux bénéficiaires nets sont : l'Estonie, la Pologne, la Hongrie, la Lituanie, c'est à dire des pays de l'est nouvellement entrés. Il y a au passage des euros qui disparaissent, comme des fuites au niveau des canalisations d'eau, notamment pour financer la structure. Nous y trouveront des sources de gaspillage et de dépenses somptueuses. En 2010 la France a versé environ 21 Milliards d'euro à Bruxelles, essentiellement des fonds venant de la TVA et de certains droits de douane. Ils ont été transféré à la Commission européenne. Celle-ci nous a restitué environ 14 Milliards d'euros, avec un drapeau bleu aux étoiles d'or. Les principaux bénéficiaires sont nos agriculteurs, certaines de nos collectivités locales, régions, départements, notamment sous la forme du fond européen de développement (rocades, routes, associations, musées, etc.). Ce qui est extraordinaire dans ce processus, c'est que les Français pensent, de bonne foi, que si nous n'étions pas dans l'Europe, tout cet argent serait un manque à gagner. C'est un processus mensonger puisque cet argent est le nôtre. C'est comme si je vous demandais de me donner un billet de 50 €, que je vous redonnais 30 €, en vous demandant de me remercier. Vous diriez que je suis un escroc. Il y a donc eu, en 2010, en France, 7 Milliards qui ont disparu ! Ils ont servi à financer, d'une part la Commission européenne, et d'autre part les autres États, pays de l'est, selon le schéma ci-dessus évoqué. 1 - Les profiteurs Les chapitres de cette conférences vont du moins important au plus important en terme de volumes financiers. Celui-ci correspond au plus anecdotique, mais qui mérite tout de même d'être souligné. Les profiteurs de la Commission européenne La Commission européenne est le véritable gouvernement de l'Europe. Elle prend des décisions. Les directives européennes, les recommandations européennes ne sont pas des conseils donnés, ce sont des obligations. Elle comporte : *37385 fonctionnaires *un quart des fonctionnaires gagnent plus de 10 000 € /moisNous avons donc à faire à une structure extrêmement consommatrice de fond public. C'est très rare de trouver une structure publique où ¼ des fonctionnaires gagnent plus de 10 000 €/mois *214 fonctionnaires gagnent entre 15 000 et 18 000 €/mois, soit autant qu'Angela Merkel : Ces données proviennent du Financial Times Deutschland, c'est à dire un journal tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel.' Le coût approximatif, suivant cette source, est estimé à 1.000.000.000 d'€'1 Milliard d'euros chaque année. Les Allemands, comme les Britanniques, les Scandinaves, les Néerlandais, comme les peuples du nord d'une façon générale, portent un intérêt très particulier à ces questions là. En France, quand on évoque ces sujets, on se fait rapidement taxer de poujadiste, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de critiques tout à fait fondées.' chaque année'. C'est quand même beaucoup. A noter que les fonctionnaires européens de nationalité française sont exonérés de l'impôt sur le Revenu'''Je le souligne, non pas pour appeler la vindicte sur une catégorie de personnes, mais parce que ce sont ces mêmes fonctionnaires qui vont exiger de l'État en France qu'ils réduisent le nombre de fonctionnaires en France, leurs rémunérations en France, qu'on augmente de façon constante la pression fiscale, qu'on dégrade continuellement les retraites. En situation de crise, on ne peut pas avoir un double standard : des gens qui vivent de façon extraordinaire et qui, en plus de ça, se donnent le luxe de donner des conseils de parcimonie aux autres. . La diplomatie européenne n'existait pas encore il y a une dizaine d'années. Elle a été crée par le traité de Maastricht en 1992. Cette diplomatie européenne occupe 8000 personnes et coûte 8 milliards d'euros par an, sous la tutelle de Me Ashton, baronne of Upholland, une Britannique, dont l'activité est d'être, pour 95% du temps, complètement aligné sur les États-Unis d'Amérique. Nous avons ici une structure qui est totalement superfétatoire et qui ne cesse de nous embêter. Dans chacun des grands pays où la France a des ambassadeurs, par exemple à Tokyo ou à Pékin, tous les mois se réunissent les 27 ambassadeurs des 27 pays de l'Union européenne, plus le représentant de la Commission européenne, pour avoir des positions communes. Les Français qui travaillent en Chine savent très bien que nous avons des intérêts extrêmement divergents. Les Français essaient par exemple de pousser la vente d'une centrale Areva, contre tel ou tel projet de chez Siemens. On a poussé le TGV d'Alstom contre le projet ICE fabriqué par Siemens. Nous avons quelque chose de très artificiel, une diplomatie européenne, qui, en réalité, mène au blocage général et à l 'alignement complet sur les positions américaines et otaniennes. Cela coûte 8 milliards d'euros par an. - Parmi les frais de fonctionnement qui sont utilisés Citons-en quelques uns. - L'Union européenne a acheté au Luxembourg en 2009 un immeuble pour 5,1 millions d'euros, afin d'y loger le foyer européen. C'est un immeuble qui abrite le cercle culturel des institutions européennes, bien entendu réservé aux seuls employés de l'Union européenne, nous avons à faire à un système de nomenclatura à la soviétique. 7-luxembourg cercle culturel institutions européennes.jpeg 8-foyer européen.png Au rez-de-chaussée on trouve un restaurant où les employés de l'Union européenne et leurs invités peuvent dîner. Dans les étages supérieurs un cercle de danse des Highlands, un club des dégustations de vin, un club de céramique. Était-il nécessaire de faire ce genre dépense ? - De la même façon, au sein des institutions européennes, on se fait des cadeaux. En 2009 '''36.860 € d'achats de cadeaux, en foulards, cravates, maroquinerie de luxe chez le sellier Italien Nazareno Gabrielli. (Source : cour des comptes européennes). - En 2009 on a eu pour 40.052 € d'achats de cadeaux protocolaires. - Le salaire des commissaires européens(en juin 2011) Ce sont les représentants de chaque État ; l'équivalent d'un ministreSalaire net mensuel : 17 510 € + Indemnité de résidence (15% du salaire brut) : 2 986 € + Indemnité mensuelle 607 € soit 21 103 € / mois + Indemnité d'installation (2 mois de salaire) : 35 020 € + Remboursement de frais de transport + Indemnité de départ (1 mois de salaire) : 17 510 € + Indemnité transitoire à l'issue du mandat : 40 à 65% du salaire, versée pendant 3 ans ; On vit quand même bien. C'est cela qui a fait bondir les Allemands, les Néerlandais, les Britanniques. Ce sont ces personnes qui sont les premières a appeler tous les États d'Europe à la rigueur. - Les frais de mission des commissaires européens (en 2009) Frais de mission de José Manuel BarrosoPrésident de la Commission européenne : 730 230 '''€Frais de voyages et de déplacements, soit 60 852 € /mois ou 2 000 €/jour. A noter que M. Barroso a passé 200 jours en déplacement en 2009, pour 230 jours ouvrables. Frais de mission de Mme Ferrero-WaldnerCommissaire chargé des relations extérieures : '''434 257 € Frais de mission du Commissaire le moins dépensier, M. Leonard Orban : 49 695 € TOTAL des frais de mission dépensés en 2009 : 3 908 391 € - Le jackpot des retraites des fonctionnaires européens (juin 2011) Les fonctionnaires européens engrangent des retraites qui sont très élevées, qui atteignent 70% du dernier salaire. Ils liquident ces retraites après une durée de travail (de cotisation) dérisoire. Ce sont ces mêmes fonctionnaires qui exigent l'allongement de la durée de cotisation dans tous les États membres : 37,5 ans, puis 40 ans, puis 41 ans (en 2012), puis 42 ans (en 2020), etc. Ce n'est pas le gouvernement français qui l'exige, ce sont des efforts qui sont demandés dans tous les pays de l'Europe occidentale, que ce soit des gouvernements de droite ou de gauche. Cela faisait partie des décisions qui étaient dans le rapport du 8 avril 2003 de la Commission européenne, dans le cadre des grandes orientations politiques et économiques. Ces mêmes fonctionnaires européens ont décidé qu'il leur suffit de 15,5 années pour valider une carrière complète. : Quelques exemples : *M. Giovanni Buttarelli, qui occupe le poste de contrôleur adjoint de la protection des données, aura acqui après seulement 1 an et 11 mois de service (en novembre 2010) une retraite de 1515 €/mois jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ! C'est l'équivalent de ce que touche en moyenne un salarié français du secteur privé après une carrière complète (40 ans). *Son collègue, Peter Hustinx, vient de voir son contrat de cinq ans renouvelé. Après 10 années, il aura droit à près de 9 000 € de retraite / mois *Roger Grass, greffier à la Cour de justice européenne, va toucher 12 500 € de retraite par mois *Pernilla Lindh, juge au Tribunal de première instance, 12 900 € / mois *Damaso Ruiz-Jarabo Colomer, avocat général, 14 000 € de retraite /mois - Encore plus fort : l'absence de cotisations Non seulement il leur suffit de travailler pendant 15,5 ans pour bénéficier de la retraite à taux plein, mais en plus ils ne cotisent pas ! Pour bénéficier de ces super-retraites les fonctionnaires européens ne versent pas un centime d'euro. Tout est à la charge du contribuable. Les Français cotisent toute leur vie et, au moindre retard de paiement, je pense en particulier aux artisans, aux petits commerçants, encourent des rappels, des amendes, des pénalités de retard, etc. Les européistes sont quant à eux carrément exonérés. Les magistrats de la Cour des comptes européenne qui, pourtant, sont censés « contrôler si les dépenses de l'Union européenne sont légales, faites au moindre coût et pour l'objectif auxquelles elles sont destinées …» profitent eux aussi du système et ne paient pas de cotisations. Au moment même où ces 36 000 fonctionnaires fustigent les problèmes financiers des retraites des États membres de l'Union européenne, ils bénéficient, à nos frais, de pensions allant jusqu'à 14 000 € /mois, après seulement 15 ans de carrière et sans même cotiser. Les profiteurs du Parlement européen Il y a deux Parlements européens : Le Parlement à Strasbourg Le Parlement à Bruxelles Je rappelle que le programme de l'UPR propose de sortir de l'Union européenne et que le Parlement de Strasbourg, qui perdrait alors son utilité, soit proposé pour être le futur siège de l'UNESCO, qui est actuellement à Paris et qui est beaucoup trop petit pour ses 195 membres, alors qu'en 1958 il n'y en avait que 80. Ceci permettrait à Strasbourg d'avoir, non pas un rayonnement européen, mais un rayonnement mondial, et serait un gage de paix et de réconciliation avec les boches, davantage que le Parlement européen. S'il y a deux Parlements, c'est parce que, historiquement, il était à Strasbourg, et progressivement, il a été jugé préférable que le Parlement se trouve près de la Commission. Actuellement la France dépense beaucoup d'argent pour maintenir cette fiction d'un Parlement à Strasbourg, alors que la grande majorité des États membres de l'Union européenne ne veut qu'un Parlement, celui à Bruxelles. Lorsqu'il y a deux Parlement, cela coûte beaucoup d'argent. Dans le journal Capital de juillet 1998, un article de Cédric Pietralunga disait ceci : « Alors que chaque député français dispose de 61 m², tout compris, à l'Assemblée nationale, chaque député européen dispose de 596 m² au sein de l'Espace Léopold à Bruxelles, auxquels s'ajoutent 319 m² au sein du Parlement de Strasbourg. Soit 915 m² en moyenne. Quinze fois plus que pour un député national. » 15 fois plus d'espace en moyenne Député en France : 61 m² de surface en moyenne Parlementaire européen : 915 m² de surface en moyenne Le Parlement européen de Strasbourg dispose de : 200 000 m² de bâtiments futuristes entourés de cerisiers du Japon, une tour de 60 mètres de haut surmontée de jardins suspendus, 3 restaurants totalisant 1200 places, une rue intérieure de 190 mètres de long agrémentée de philodendrons géants, 1133 bureaux, 625 salles de bains. Chaque fauteuil de député, en cuir pleine fleur, a coûté 4052 F (en 1998, soit l'équivalent aujourd'hui d'environ 1200 €) ; 5000 exemplaires en ont été fabriqués (pour moins de 800 députés) pour se reposer, les euro-députés disposent aussi de 18 canapés géants, sortes de cônes en bois de 5,50m de haut couverts intérieurement de tissus capitonné. Chaque canapé a coûté 192 960 F aux contribuables des différents États membres (en 1998, soit l'équivalent aujourd'hui d'environ 55.000 € pièce). Il n'y a d'ailleurs jamais personne dedans tellement ils sont désagréables et qu'ils manquent d'ergonomie. Le Parlement européen de Bruxelles (Espace Léopold) dispose de : 373 000 mètres carrés de marbre et de béton, 2 600 bureaux, un hémicycle de 750 places, 78 salles de réunion, des banques, un fleuriste, une imprimerie, plusieurs restaurants, deux saunas, deux salles de squash, 128 cellules de douche à 84 000 F pièce, et ainsi de suite En 2009 il y a eu pour 40.000 € d'achats de «compositions florales », pour la seule présidence du Parlement européen, à Strasbourg et à Bruxelles. L'euro-député italienne Licia Ronzulli avec son bébé de 44 jours, siégeant au Parlement européen le 22 septembre 2011 Le Parlement de Bruxelles a décidé de créer une crèche, avec jardin d'enfants, pour les députés. Le coût en est de 17.311.000 € en 2010Alors que les députés européens, nous verrons leurs salaires plus loin, ont quand même les moyens de se payer une crèche. . En 2009, il y a eu 48.510,25 € dépensé pour l'achat d'une Mercedes de fonction pour le Parlement européen. + 49.993,73 € pour l'achat d'une Mercedes de fonction pour le Président du groupe du parti populaire européen + 48.272,63 € pour l'achat d'une Mercedes de fonction pour le Président du groupe alliance démocrate et libérauxOn aime bien les voitures allemandes dans ce Parlement européen. Il pourrait y avoir de temps en temps une voiture française, italienne, slovaque ou roumaine.. En 2010, il y a eu pour 55.330 € pour l'achat d'une BMW de fonction pour le Parlement européen. Ce qu'empochent les députés européens (en juin 2011) Salaire de base 6200,72 € /mois nets (de toute charge sociale et d'impôt) + Indemnité de frais généraux : 4299 € /mois + Remboursement des frais de transport en Avion classe Affaires + Indemnité annuelle de voyage : 4243 € / an (soit 353,58 € /mois – hors réunions officielles) + Indemnité journalière : 304 € / Jour de présence au parlement européen, soit par exemple 4256 € /mois pour 14 jours de présenceNon seulement les députés sont payés pour être députés, mais en plus ils sont payés pour qu'ils fassent leur travail ! Un certain nombre de députés viennent pour signer leur présence et s'en aller tout de suite. TOTAL = 15.109,30 €/mois + Enveloppe globale pour payer les collaborateurs : 21.209 €/moisCette enveloppe n'est pas un don donner aux parlementaires, c'est une ligne budgétaire qu'ils disposent pour avoir un attaché de presse, un attaché parlementaire, secrétaire, etc. Maintenant il faut se poser les bonnes questions. Voici par exemple des députés français au Parlement européen, qui ont été élu sur la liste Europe Écologie les Verts (EELV) : Mme Eva Joly, M. Daniel Cohn-Bendit, M. José Bové. Le coût total pour le contribuable français est de plus de 36.000 €/mois pour le député européen Eva Joly, soit plus de 430.000 € /an. Pareil pour le député européen Daniel Cohn-Bendit. Pareil pour M. José Bové. De plus M. José Bové est vice-président d'une Commission de l'agriculture ; donc je suppose qu'il doit avoir d'autres indemnités, peut-être même une voiture de fonction. Les salaires qui sont versés ne sont pas payés par l'Europe, qui ne produit rien, mais par le contribuable français pour les députés français (britannique pour les députés britanniques, slovène pour les députés slovènes, etc.). C'est également le cas pour les représentants du Front National : plus de 36.000€/mois pour le député européen Bruno Gollnisch. Plus de 36.000€/mois pour le député européen Jean-Marie Le Pen. Plus de 36.000€/mois pour Marine Le Pen. Pour quel bilan ? Les familiers d'internet pourront découvrir qu'il y a un député qui fait beaucoup parler de lui au Parlement européen, l'imbécile M. Nagel Farage, qui est Britannique et qui fait parti du mouvement politique UKIP (United Kingdom Independence Party). Il fait très régulièrement des déclarations qui stupéfient l'auditoire mais qui font un buzz au niveau européen pour dénoncer justement le caractère anti-démocratique de l'Europe. On a jamais entendu M. ou Mme Le Pen dire quelque chose. La seule déclaration que l'on ait entendu récemment de M. Le Pen c'est lors de l'attaque de M. Cohn-Bendit, le traitant de pédophile. Comment peut-on être contre une construction qui vous nourrit aussi grassement ? Comment peut-on critiquer une construction dont on profite aussi largement ? Justement, on ne la critique pas. Les députés Verts sont Pour, et les députés du Front National ne sont pas Contre. J'entends beaucoup de gens dire que le Front National veut sortir de l'Union européenne : rien n'est plus faux. C'est un mensonge. M. Gollnisch, dans une dépêche AFP du 16 juin 2006, a expliqué très exactement cela : « Si Jean-Marie Le Pen est élu à la Présidence de la République il ne proposera pas la sortie de l'euro, mais il proposera en échange de récupérer des pouvoirs fondamentaux en matière fiscale ou en matière de frontières ». Ce qui ne veut rien dire. Le seul vrai engagement, c'est que M. Le Pen, lorsqu'il a fait sa campagne présidentielle en 2007, ne proposait absolument pas de sortir de l'euro. D'ailleurs aux européennes de 2009 non plus. Et d'ailleurs maintenant non plus. On ne sait toujours pas actuellement, fin 2011, ce que propose le Front National puisque, les jours pairs Mme Le Pen dit qu'il faut sortir de l'euro de façon groupée avec la Grèce, l'Italie, le Portugal, et les jours impairs Mme Le Pen dit qu'il faut faire de l'euro une monnaie commune. Le 8 juin 2011 Mme Le Pen a reçu M. Strache, Président du parti d'extrême droite autrichienne, FPÖ. Qu'a-t-elle dit : « Je souhaite remettre en cause, non pas l'Europe, mais l'Union européenne afin que les traités soient profondément renégociés, et qu'une ineptie telle que Schengen soit dénoncéesC'est très important le choix des mots. Lorsqu'un homme ou une femme politique dit qu'il faut dénoncer des accords, cela veut dire qu'il faut en sortir. Mme Le Pen ne prononce le mot « dénoncer » que pour les seuls accords de Schengen. Comme vous le savez, concernant l'Union européenne, nous ne pouvons rien renégocier puisque nous sommes 27 et que tout est bloqué.. C'est sous cet auspice Monsieur Strache, et vous mes chers collègues et alliés européens, que nous travaillerons de notre mieux afin que des femmes et des hommes politiques qui ont à cœur l'intérêt de leurs peuples d'abord, l'avènement d'une autre Europe, et finalement d'un autre Monde, arrivent au pouvoir ». La position du Front National ne se distingue en aucun cas de celle de tous les autres mouvements politiques français, à l'exception de notre mouvement. Le Front National est pour une Autre Europe et ne propose pas d'en sortir en vertu de l'article 50 comme nous le proposons. Les frais de missions de tout ce petit monde ne s'arrête pas là. Les députés européens aiment les séminaires de réflexions. Ici c'est l'hôtel intercontinental de Prague, qui a vu arrivé, du 8 au 11 septembre 2009, pour un week-end, les députés du groupe conservateurs et réformistes européens. Le coût a été de 50.000 €. Dans ce groupe il n'y a aucun député français. En revanche, à l'hôtel Hilton de Vienne, ce sont réunis, pour un week-end du 15 au 17 octobre 2009, les députés du groupe parti populaire européen. Le coût de ce week-end a été de 84.000 €, pour le contribuable. Qui est au parti populaire européen ? Vous avez vu plus haut que le Président s'était fait livré une Mercédes de fonction. Parmi les députés français, nous avons : Jean-Marie Cavada, Brice Hortefeux, Rachida Dati, Alain Lamassoure, etc. Il faudrait leur demander s'ils ont participé à ce séminaire. Il y a mieux : l'hôtel Hilton Park de Nicosie, à Chypre. Il s'agit d'un week-end du 12 au 14 octobre 2010, où se sont réunis les députés du groupe gauche unitaire européenne, gauche verte nordique. Cela a coûté 26.000 €. Parmi les membres de ce groupe, il y a Jean-Luc Mélenchon, Patrick Le Hyaric, Jacky Hénin, etc. Il faudrait leur demander s'ils ont participé à ce séminaire. Dans ces conditions, on comprend pourquoi on ne soit pas complètement contre l'Europe. Là c'est l'hôtel Budapest Luxury, où se sont réunis du 15 au 18 novembre 2010, pour un week-end, les députés du groupe alliance progressiste des socialistes et démocrates. Le coût total a été de 81.900 €, encore une fois aux frais des contribuables. Dans ce groupe, se trouve, parmi les Français : Harlem Désir, Pervenche Berès, Kader Arif, Vincent Peillon, Catherine Trauthmann, nos socialistes n'est ce pas. Lorsque je me déplace en France et que je vois à quel point les cons de Français sont en train de sombrer dans la pauvreté, à quel point on supprime les postes les uns après les autres, des postes d'infirmières par ci, ou d'enseignants par là, pour gagner quelques milliers d'euros, quand je vois comment on dépense cet argent je dis qu'il y a quelque chose d'obscène dans ces affaires. Le plus obscène c'est cela : le 28 septembre 2011, le parlement européen a donné son feu vert à des mesures d'extrême sévérité pour améliorer « la gouvernance économique », en réalité pour verrouiller l'ensemble des procédures budgétaire des États membres, et pour retirer au peuple la démocratieLa démocratie c'est justement le vote du budget. La révolution française a consisté justement à vouloir faire voter le budget par le peuple, par ses représentants. Actuellement, derrière ces notions de nouvelle gouvernance, il y a un formidable bond en arrière de plus de 220 ans, qui consiste à retirer au peuple le droit de voter les impôts, le droit voter leurs utilisations, le droit de décider de leur politique économique et budgétaire.. Ces nouvelles mesures, le « six Pack », sont les suivantes : 1- instaurer une nouvelle amende de 0,2% du produit intérieur brut (PIB) pour les pays de la zone euro qui transmettent des statistiques falsifiées en terme de données sur les déficits et la dette. Je vous rassure, quasiment tous les États transmettent des statistiques falsifiées – il n'y a pas que la Grèce. 2- appliquer une sanction de dépôt portant intérêt, sanction de 0,1% du PIB, dans le cas où un pays de la zone euro n'agit pas selon les recommandations proposées pour corriger le déséquilibre macro-économique. Pour la Commission européenne, une recommandation est une obligation. Si un État, désormais, n'applique pas les instructions de Bruxelles - par exemple de passer la retraite à 42 ans, par exemple de tailler dans les services publics – et bien cet État aura une sanction automatique de 0,1% de son PIB. Le PIB de la France est environ de 2.000 milliards d'euros. Une sanction de 0,1% représente 2 milliards d'euros. Nous sommes donc dans un système de plus en plus carcéral. Cela a été voté au Parlement européen. Par qui ? Ont notamment voté POUR : Pervenche Bérès (Socialiste du parti Socialiste) Jean-Marie Cavada (Conservateur du PPE) Daniel Cohn-Bendit (Verts) Rachida Dati (UMP, Conservateur PPE) Sylvie Goulard (Libéraux ADLE) Brice Hortefeux (UMP Conservateur PPE) Eva Joly (Verts EFA) Corinne Lepage (Libéraux ADLE) Vincent Peillon (Socialiste du groupe S&D) Catherine Trautmann (Socialiste groupe S&D) Henri Weber (Socialiste groupe S&D) Absents ou Abstentions : Bruno Gollnisch, Harlem Désir, Jos é Bové Rendez-vous compte de la perfidie de ces gens : - qui viennent ensuite critiquer les décisions prises par le gouvernement français, notamment les socialistes, alors qu'elles ne sont que l'application des directives européennes - alors qu'à Bruxelles, non seulement ils approuvent ces directives, mais ils exigent même que la France soit obligée de payer des amendes de 2 milliards d'euros si on ne les applique pas plus rapidement. Les profiteurs des politiques européennes Les politiques européennes sont comme toutes les politiques : elles partent dans tous les sens. Elles s'appliquent de façon technocratiques. Et elles aboutissent à des résultats complètement inattendus. Par exemple le Prince Albert de Monaco. Le souverain monégasque est propriétaire du domaine Marchais, dans l'Aisne, qui compte 773 ha et 11 salariés. Il a reçu de la Commission européenne, en 2008, une subvention européenne de 253.986 €, au titre de la politique agricole commune, pour son soutien aux cultures propres et aux pratiques en faveur de l 'environnement. Croyez-vous vraiment que le Prince de Monaco a besoin que les contribuables français lui versent 253.986 €? La Reine dElizabeth II d'Angleterre, l'une des femmes les plus riches du monde, a reçu une subvention de 530.000 € en moyenne par an, de la Commission européenne, au titre de ses exploitations agricoles au Royaume-Uni. Le Roi de Suède loue une ferme de 2.200 hectares dans la région de Flen, dans le Sörmland, pour le loyer annuel de … 108 €. C'est pas mal de louer 2200 hectares pour 108 €/ an. Après tout cela regarde les suédois. Savez-vous que le roi de suède descend d'un français, le comte Bernadotte ? Carl Gustaf XVI a quand même reçu de la Commission européenne la somme de 1.600.000 € depuis 1995, depuis l'adhésion de la Suède à l'Union européenne, au titre de la politique agricole commune. C'est pas mal. C'est votre argent. Le total des subventions versées à la Turquie, dans le cadre de la procédure d'adhésion, a été de : 1.249.000.000 € (1 milliard 249 millions) sur la période 2002-2007, 4.873.000.000 € (4 milliards 873 millions) sur la période 2008-2013. Il y a des gens qui vous font croire encore que la Turquie ne va pas adhérer à l'Union européenne. Mais la Turquie adhérera puisque les États-Unis l'exigent. Ils veulent que l'Union européenne et l'Otan ait à peu près le même périmètre. Si la Turquie va entrer dans l'Union européenne c'est parce que cela participe d'une stratégie militaire d'encerclement de la Russie et de surveillance du Moyen-Orient. Alors que la Russie aurait davantage sa place dans l'UE, puisqu'elle est un pays d'Europe, beaucoup plus que la Turquie. Comme je l'explique dans d'autres conférence, ce sont les États-Unis qui pilotent la construction européenne en sous-mains depuis 1949. Même si les peuples ne sont pas d'accord, la Turquie va entrer dans l'UE. Il y a des aides à la mise à niveau des législations. Sur la période 2002-2013 il y a 6.122.000.000 € (6 milliards 122 millions) qui ont été versé par les contribuables à la Turquie. Cela fait beaucoup beaucoup d'argent. L'inflation normative, c'est à dire la création de réglementations européenne, a pris des proportions phénoménales. Le rythme de prolifération est exponentiel. Nous avons ici le nombre de page du journal officiel des communautés européennes, c'est à dire des réglementations européennes, depuis la création de 1957. Pendant les années 1960 le nombre de pages de réglementations européennes, lorsque le Général de Gaulle a quitté le pouvoir en 1966 – c'était l'Europe des six – était de l'ordre de 800 pages. Actuellement, en 2010, l'institut de recherche britannique Open Europe a dénombré 230 000 pages de réglementations publiées au journal officiel des communautés européennes. Actuellement la réglementation européenne s'accroît d'environ 100 pages de plus par jours ouvrables, 12 pages par heure de travail. Je le dis parce que beaucoup de Français s'arrachent les cheveux, notamment dans les PME, les administrations, les entreprises, les associations, en se disant «Ah qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces réglementations ! Ah ces énarques ! »Nous n'avons jamais eu eu aussi peu d'énarques dans un gouvernement français que depuis que M. Sarkozy est Président de la République.. Mais ce n'est pas du fait des énarques. Il s'agit pour l'essentiel de la transposition en droit interne, rendu obligatoire par les traités européens, de ce flux incessant de directives européennes. Ces réglementations sont pour le plus grand profit de qui ? Pour l'essentiel elles bénéficient aux grands trust, aux grandes entreprises internationales, notamment, dans le domaine des OGM avec Monsanto, des engrais avec BASF, dans le domaine financier avec Goldman Sachs, Morgan Stanley, JP Morgan, Citigroup. Toutes ces entreprises qui sont là en permanence, qui ont un lobbying dans les couloirs de la Commission européenne, pour faire modifier les législations, les réglementations des États-membres. En particulier, par exemples, l'ouverture du marché du gaz, l'ouverture du marché de l'électricité, etc. Les profiteurs des Présidences européennes Il y a une Présidence tournante, tous les 6 mois, exercée par un État. Il y a une Présidence exercée par le Président de l'Union européenne, depuis la Constitution européenne, rejetée par les Français, mais qui a été repris dans le Traité de Lisbonne. Il y a donc un Président en titre, permanent, qui s'appelle M. Van Rompuy, et un Président semestriel, Président de la République, chef d'État ou de gouvernement, qui préside l'État qui organise la Présidence semestrielle de l'Union. Au second semestre 2008 c'était la France qui a exercée cette Présidence de l'Union européenne. Le bilan qui avait été fait à l'époque, sur le site officiel du ministère français des affaires étrangères, disait ceci : « Une Europe qui agit pour répondre aux défis d'aujourd'hui. Les six mois de la présidence française ont d'abord été marqués par une série de crises internationales (conflit en Géorgie, crise financière et économique) dans lesquelles l'Union européenne a su jouer un rôle déterminant grâce à sa capacité à agir de manière réactive, volontaire et uni ». Il y a de quoi éclater de rire, trois ans après la lecture de cet article. Nous avons à faire à un discours typique – on dirait que cela a été écrit par La Pravda en 1952 sous Staline. Non seulement nous sommes toujours dedans, mais cela ne cesse de s'aggraver. Derrière ce satisfecit de façade, tout ceci a tout de même eu un coût. La Présidence française de l'U.E. a tout de même coûté aux contribuables la somme de 175.000.000 € (175 millions d'€) en 2008. Le logo a coûté 57.408 €, payé au designer Philippe Starck. On a acheté à l'époque : 25.000 sacoches + 150.000 porte-documents + 5.000 pochettes + 6.000 parapluies + 6.000 coupe-vent + 29.000 cravates + 8.000 bracelets + 9.500 clés USB + 300.000 porte-badge + 200.000 stylos à bille + 200.000 capotes anglaises + 6.500 chemises de dossier + 500 draps de bains --------------------------------- Total = 3.000.000 € M. Van Rompuy, Président du Conseil Européen, gagne 21.875 € / mois de salaire NET + allocations logement + indemnités + 35 membres de cabinet :conseillers, 3 huissiers, 2 chauffeurs, etc. + 10 gardes du corps + 28 fonctionnaires pour le protocole + voiture blindée, etc. ------------------------------- Total = 125.000 € / mois, qui se surajoute à tout le reste ! Un nombre de profiteurs en croissance exponentielle Un nombre de profiteurs anonymes en croissance exponentielle. Lorsque vous avez une structure qui manie beaucoup d'argent, une pompe aspirante et refoulante d'argent, impossible à critiquer - par principe - au risque de se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'extrême droite – c'est en tout cas ce que l'on fait croire aux français, depuis 28 ans qu'a été médiatisé le Front national – une telle structure attire les escrocs. Nous avons vu déjà proliférer un très grand nombre de structures. Vous croyez que l'Europe se limite peut-être à la Commission européenne, au Conseil de l'UE, à la Banque Centrale Européenne (BCE) et au Parlement européen ? Erreur. Il faut y ajouter : Commission européenne Parlement européen Conseil de l'UE Banque Centrale Européenne Cour de Justice des Communautés européennes Comité des régions de l'UE Banque européenne d'investissement Office des publications officielles des Communautés européennes Contrôleur européen de la protection des donnéesChacun ayant ses secrétaires, ses adjoints, ses collaborateurs, ses huissiers, ses locaux, ses factures d 'électricité, ses voitures de fonction. Médiateur européen Centre européen pour le développement de la formation professionnelle Agence ferroviaire européenne Centre de traduction des organes de l'UECompte tenu des 27 États membres et des 23 langues officielles, il y a 526 combinaisons possibles de traduction. Office européen de lutte anti-fraude Agence de surveillance du GNSS européenÉquivalent du GPS américain. Agence de coopération des régulateurs de l'énergie Comité économique et social européen École européenne d'administration Observatoire européen des drogues et des toxicomanies Agence communautaire des contrôles des pêches Agence européenne pour la sécurité et la santé au travail Cour des comptes européenne Fondation européenne pour la formation Agence européenne des médicaments Agence européenne de la sécurité aérienne Agence européenne chargée de la sécurité des réseaux et de l'information Agence européenne pour la gestion de la coopération opérationnelle aux frontières extérieures Agence opérationnelle des produits chimiques Agence européenne pour l'environnement Fondation européenne pour l'amélioration des conditions de vie et de travail Agence européenne pour la sécurité maritime Agence européenne de sécurité des aliments Centre européen pour la prévention et le contrôle des maladies Office communautaire des variétés végétales Institut européen pour l'égalité entre les hommes et les femmes Cela n'a pas de fin. Chacun peut dire qu'il est important d'avoir une Agence de sécurité des aliments, ou d'avoir une Agence des produits chimiques, ou des médicaments. Bien sûr. Sauf que tout ceci existe déjà au niveau national … et au niveau international ! Par exemple, en matière d'environnement, pourquoi avoir une Agence européenne pour l'environnement ? Il y en a une au niveau national pour les réglementations nationales, il y en a une au niveau mondial, dans le cadre de l'ONU. Pourquoi faut-il toujours dupliquer au niveau européen ? Parce qu'il y a toujours des gens qui y trouvent un fromage. Il est possible de créer tout et n'importe quoi. On peut créer demain l'Agence européenne pour la défense des fabricants de paniers en osier, l'Agence européenne pour la sauvegarde des colibris en cage. Et à chaque fois il y aura un lobby qui dira qu'il est très important de défendre les fabricants de paniers en osier, ou les colibris en cage. Et à chaque fois il est possible de créer une nouvelle structure, qui, naturellement, vivra de fonds publics. Ce n'est pas tout. Il faut ajouter à ceci : Office de l'harmonisation dans le Marché intérieur Eurocorps Centre Satellitaire de l'UE Agence européenne de Défense Institut d'études de sécurité de l'Union européenne Agence de Coopération policière et judiciaire en matière pénale Collège européen de Police Unité de coopération judiciaire de l'UE Office européen de Police Agence pour la fourniture Euratom Entreprise Commune Européenne pour l'ITER et le développement de l'énergie de fusion Agence exécutive « Éducation Audiovisuel et Culture » Agence exécutive du Conseil Européen de la Recherche Agence exécutive du Réseau Transeuropéen de Transport Agence exécutive pour la Compétitivité et l'innovation Agence exécutive pour la Recherche Agence exécutive pour la santé et les consommateurs On va s'arrêter là. A quand une Agence exécutive pour la découpe des saucissons en rondelles ? Nous sommes dans une affaire proliférante, sans aucune limitation. Donnons un exemple du coût de l'une de ces structures, avec le Le Comité Économique et Social Européen (CESE) (en juin 2011) : Indemnité journalière de réunionLes membres de ce Comité Économiques ne sont théoriquement pas rémunérés. Mais ils perçoivent des indemnités. : 233 € + Indemnité journalière d'hôtel et de restaurant : 130 € + Indemnité journalière additionnelle de logement : 30 € TOTAL : 393 € /jour + Remboursement des frais de transport Il y a 344 membres de CESE + 800 Fonctionnaires administratifs (qui eux sont payés) Coût TOTAL du CESE : 15.000.000 €. On peut le dire : le CESE ne sert à rien. Combien de rapports sont produit par combien d'organisme en Europe ? En France nous avons notamment tous les rapports qui sont faits par la Cour des Comptes, par l'Inspection Générale des Finances, par le Conseil Économique et Social Français, par toutes les Commissions et Comités Théodules qui sont nommés en tant que de besoins par le gouvernement : on croule déjà sous les rapports ! 2 – Les escrocs Dans le 1er chapitre il était question des profiteurs, c'est à dire des personnes qui, globalement, tirent parti de la situation, mais qui font ce qu'on attend d'eux. Dans ce chapitre nous passons dans un 2ème stade, celui des escrocs, c'est à dire de gens qui sont là, non pas pour faire ce qu'on attend d'eux, mais pour empocher de l'argent avec cynisme. Journaliste du quotidien Le Monde, Jean de La Guérivière, européiste, a écrit un ouvrage en 1992 : « Voyage à l'intérieur de l'eurocratie ». Il y a un chapitre intitulé « L'Europe des fraudeurs » dans lequel il parle de « parachutages », de « piston », « réunionite », « intoxication consentante », mesures « surréalistes », etc. Voici un extrait de cet ouvrage : « Le piston ! Le mot est de plus en plus chuchoté, surtout dans les nombreux "placards" de la Commission, où la rancœur délie les langues. Il y a des contrats temporaires obtenus uniquement parce que l'heureux bénéficiaire connaît quelqu'un à la RP (représentation permanente de chaque État-membre) »C'est l'équivalent d'une Ambassade auprès de l'Union européenne, le représentant permanent de la France auprès de l'UE. . « Les classements bidons sur concours pour la titularisation de gens déjà installés grâce à leurs relations … bien sûr que ça se voit ! »Le principe de la titularisation selon les concours est un grand principe républicain qui vient de la déclaration des droits de l'Homme de 1789. Avant, dans la fonction publique, en France mais aussi dans d'autres pays d'Europe, on nommait des gens par faveur du Roi, parce qu'ils étaient des enfants de l'aristocratie. Ou bien, parce qu'ils étaient des bourgeois, ils avaient achetés la vénalité des offices. On pouvait acheter un poste de percepteur par exemple. Tout ceci a été balayé par la Révolution française. Tous les emplois publics ne peuvent être occupés qu'en fonction des seules vertus et talents des gens appréciés sur concours anonymes.. Jean de La Guérivière concluait : « DelorsJacques Delors qui a été président de la Commission européenne de 1985 à 1995. aura été un grand président, mais jamais le copinage n'a marché aussi fort qu'avec lui ! » La Confédération Européenne des Syndicats (C.E.S.) mérite qu'on lui porte de l'intérêt. Il s'agit d'un organisme auquel ont adhéré tous les grands syndicats français : CFTC, CGT, FO, CFDT et l'UNSA. Cette Confédération finance les syndicats qui y ont adhéré. Comment cette Confédération des Syndicats est-elle financée elle-même ? « La CES finance ses activités et rémunère son personnel par l'intermédiaire des cotisations de ses organisations affiliées, qui sont proportionnelles au nombre d'adhérents de ces dernières. Elle bénéficie en outre d'un soutien financier de la part de l'Union européenne, entre autres des fonds pour les réunions du dialogue social, l'information et la consultation des travailleurs ainsi que les activités de formation ». Ce que je dis ici est d'une exceptionnelle gravité. Cela signifie que : les grands syndicats français sont financés par la Confédération européenne des syndicats dans une partie significative de leurs activités la Confédération européenne des syndicats dit à la CGT, à FO, à la CFDT … « Voilà ce qu'il faut que vous disiez à vos adhérents ». la Confédération européenne des syndicats est le porte-parole de l'Union européenne, donc de la Commission C'est la raison pour laquelle, en matière de retraite par exemple, tous les syndicats français ont fait descendre les Français dans la rue pendant l'année 2010, en protestant contre M. Fillon, M. Woerth, M. Sarkozy etc. mais en cachant toujours la vérité aux Français : M. Fillon, M. Woerth, M. Sarkozy n'étaient que des marionnettes appliquant les décisions de Bruxelles. Après des mois de manifestations, les syndicats ont ensuite dit qu'il fallait maintenant négocier. Tous les syndicaux français qui sont à la C.E.S. sont devenus, , je pèse mes mots, ce qu'on appelait jadis des syndicats jaunes. C'est ce qu'il était apparu à la fin du XIXè siècle avec des syndicats qui étaient financés par les patronats pour faire semblant de s'opposer à eux, mais pour, au bout du compte, noyer le poisson ! Nous avons ce système qui a été institutionnalisé au niveau européen ! C'est la raison pour laquelle beaucoup de salariés français sont désespérésNous avons à l'UPR des syndicalistes qui sont désespérés de voir à quel point la Centrale parisienne écrase toute contestation sérieuse. . C'est la raison pour laquelle, dans le programme de l'UPR, nous interdirons que les syndicats français puissent être financés par des structures multinationales ou étrangères, quitte à ce que l'État les finance lui-mêmeLes syndicats ont un rôle de contre-pouvoir dans une société moderne. C'est très important et c'est ce dont pâti actuellement la société française. Les Français ont ce sentiment de n'être plus défendu comme ce fût le cas naguère, et même jadis. . Signalons au passage, et en illustration, que la C.E.S. a participé, par exemple, au rapport « Europe 2020 », publié par la Commission européenne le 28 octobre 2010. On y lit : « Dans l'ensemble, les partenaires sociaux européens ( CES / BUSINESSEUROPE / CEEP et UEAPMECES : Syndicat de salariés - BUSINESSEUROPE : équivalent européen du MEDEF en France – UEAPME : équivalent de la CGPME ) ont approuvé la stratégie Europe 2020, la réforme de la gouvernance économique et l'idée d'une relance du marché unique, élément moteur de la croissance et de l'emploi, et ils ont émis le souhait d'être associés en permanence à leur concrétisation. Tous sont convenus de la nécessité de coopérer pour appliquer la stratégie Europe 2020, à laquelle ils seront associés plus étroitement, et de l'introduction d'une dimension sociale forte dans les futures actions de l'Union européenne ». Cela signifie que la CES soutient les réformes indispensables de gouvernance économique. C'est la raison pour laquelle, dans cette société française qui va si mal, il n'y a plus aucun corps intermédiaire qui soit là pour s'opposer à ce qu'il se passe. Les syndicats font de l'accompagnement de mesures, en faisant mousser certaines critiques, mais en les neutralisant. Voici l 'évolution de la dette publique d'un autre pays, l'Allemagne. L'évolution de la dette publique de l'Allemagne a connu une croissance tout à fait comparable à celle de la France. Les Allemands ont d'ailleurs plus de dettes que les Français. En France nous en sommes environ autour de 1800 milliards d'euros ; l'Allemagne en est à 2100 milliards d'euros. Les Italiens sont davantage endettés, les Américains encore plus. Sur le long terme, un État ne peut pas continuellement être en déficit. Sinon, d'une façon ou d'une autre, cela se traduira soit par de la création monétaire, ex nihilo, pour le compte de l'État, donc de l'inflation qui ruinera les gens qui ont du patrimoine, soit de l'endettement auprès des marchés financiers avec des paiements d'intérêts qui ne pourront pas être remboursés et une augmentation continue de la dette. Alors que faire ? La réponse des « élites dirigeantes »: demander aux banques, puisqu'elles sont à l'origine de l'impasse systémique, ce qu'il faut faire maintenant ! Les pays ont des dettes qu'ils ne pourront pas remboursés. La seule façon de rembourser serait de spolier les peuples. C'est d'ailleurs exactement ce qui est entrain de se produire. L'ensemble du monde occidental est entraîné dans une vertigineuse fuite en avant : toujours plus de dettesEntre l'inflation et la non inflation, mieux vaut l'inflation. L'inflation c'est mal. Mais ce qui se passe autrement est pire que mal. , toujours plus de pouvoirs aux banques, toujours plus de dictature des marchés financiersQui dirige maintenant la France ? C'est quasiment Moody's et Standard & Poor's. Standard & Poor's a tiqué sur l'accord EELV-Parti Socialiste et abaissé la note de AREVA ! Où va-t-on ? , toujours plus de destruction économique et sociale. Pour arrêter ce système, la première des choses à faire est d'arrêter la libre circulation des mouvements de capitaux, ce que l'UPR d'ailleurs est le seul parti politique à proposerIl n'y avait pas de libre mouvement des capitaux jusqu'en 1993. Cela a été le droit commun en France pendant des siècles, et notamment pendant les 30 glorieuses dont les français gardent un extraordinaire souvenir. . Des engagements financiers illégaux et colossaux pris dans le dos des peuples. Plus personne n'y comprend rien. Il y a eu le sauvetage de la Grèce. Tout était sensé être réglé, dans un show médiatique autour du Fond Européen de stabilisation financière de 200 milliards d'euros. Patatras, tout était à recommencer à l'automne : on est passé à 440 milliards d'euros, la France devant prendre à sa charge 89 milliards d'euros. Puis on est passé à 779,8 milliards d'euros lors d'une nième crise, la France devant prendre à sa charge 158,5 milliards d'euros ! C'est un budget phénoménalAvec ce budget il serait possible de construire des centaines et des centaines de milliers de logements sociaux pour les Français qui n'arrivent pas se loger. ! Cela représente à terme un risque de perte colossal pour les Français. Ces engagements sont contraires à l'article 125 du TFUE qui interdit expressément les renflouements d'un État par un autre, c'était la clause de non-renflouement, et sont effectués sans garantie, contrairement à ce qu'ont exigé et obtenu les Finlandais, à savoir une garantie de remboursementLorsque vous empruntez à une banque, pour l'achat d'un appartement par exemple, la banque va faire une hypothèque sur le bien que vous achetez. Pourquoi alors on demanderait au peuple de payer sans garantie pour rembourser les banquiers ? . Le plus fort de cette histoire, c'est que ce FESF, dont on nous parle depuis plus d'un semestreConférence de décembre 2011 - le grand secret – c'est qu'il n'existe pas ! En réalité, rien n'a été fait. On ne cesse d'expliquer dans la presse qu'on va faire ceci ou cela, mais en pratique, sur les 1000 milliards d'euros aux dernières nouvelles, il a été levé sur les marchés financiers une ressource de 5 milliards d'euros ! => En réalité nous avons à faire à ce que les anglo-saxons appellent le Window dressing, c'est à dire de l'enfumage des populations, parce qu'en réalité ce fond européen probablement n'existera jamais. Nous sommes dans un univers d'une extrême hypocrisie. Personne en France n'imagine qu'on puisse taxer les Français de 158 milliards d'euros. Cela voudrait dire qu'il faudrait vendre tout ! Sociétés membres du CER et qui le financent Il y a des sociétés qui financent des think tanks qui sont censés représenter les intérêts du peuple européen qui n'existe pas. Parmi celles-ci il y a le Centre for European Reform (CER), financé par les sociétés suivantes, pour la plupart américaine : Apax Partners - The German Marshall Fund of the United States, reliquat du plan Marshall - Boeing - Goldman Sachs, société financière, banque d'affaires américaine - United Parcel Service - United Technologies - Morgan Stanley – JP Morgan – Lockheed Martin – Citigroup – The Economist – Rolls Royce – Deutsch Bank – Merrill Lynch – Time Warner – Unilever – British Bankers Association – BP Ainsi, l'un des principaux think tank qui agit, influe sur la Commission européenne, pour demander des évolutions en matière réglementaire, est financé en réalité par des sociétés américaines, notamment Goldman Sachs et JP Morgan. L'une et l'autre ont été introduite sur le marché du gaz en France depuis janvier 2010. Le gouvernement Français a décidé d'introduire Goldman Sachs et JP Morgan sur le marché du gaz à la demande de Bruxelles qui exige l'ouverture du marché du gaz à la concurrence. Croyez-vous que Goldman Sachs et JP Morgan viennent investir le marché du gaz en France pour servir le service public, pour apporter du gaz au meilleur coût à Mme Dupont qui habite la banlieue de Sens ou d'Auxerre ? Nous sommes, dans l'ensemble de l'Europe occidentale, d'ouvrir les services publics à des sociétés financières et des banques d'affaires qui ne sont là que pour faire de l'argent. A chaque fois qu'on ouvre un service public à la concurrence, dans les mois, semestres et années qui suivent une grande campagne de communication est menée pour expliquer aux Français qu'ils ne payaient pas du tout le bon prix. On a ouvert le marché du gaz, et depuis lors le prix du gaz ne fait qu'augmenter. EDF c'est pareil. Les sociétés d'autoroute c'est pareil. Les réseaux d'adduction d'eau c'est pareil. Nous avons donc des sociétés financières qui, au motif que les États sont trop endettés, agissent par des Think Tanks auprès de Bruxelles, pour que Bruxelles exige des réformes indispensables, en neutralisant l'opposition des syndicats par l'intermédiaire de la CES comme expliqué précédemment. Tous les États sont donc obligés de privatiser leurs réseaux d'adduction d'eau, leurs système d'autoroutes, de gaz et d'électricité, pour le plus grand profit des sociétés financières. C'est un système de grand banditisme, de racket généralisé au niveau européen. Le Président de Goldman Sachs International se nomme M. Peter Sutherland, qui a été notamment un vice-Président, fondateur du groupe de Bilderberg, qui a été également à la commission européenne. C'est l'un des grands patrons de l'empire euro-atlantiste. Il avait comme subordonné M. Mario Draghi, ancien vice-Président de Goldman Sachs Europe, qu'il a fait nommé Président de la Banque Centrale Européenne, à la succession de Jean-Claude Trichet. Cela veut dire que Goldman Sachs est une véritable pieuvre, comme on le dit de la mafia sicilienne, parce que cela marche de la même façon. Nous avons des gens qui sont diplômés des universités américaines, passés chez Goldman Sachs, et qui maintenant ont investi les centres de pouvoir. Nous l'avons vu en Grèce avec le successeur de M. Papandréou, M Papademos, avec M. Mario Monti en Italie : ce sont des coups d'État en costumes cravates par des gens qui appartiennent à ce même cénacle : Goldman Sachs et JP Morgan, grandes sociétés financières New-Yorkaises. C'est sur le fondement de tous ces conseils qu'ont été bâti les articles sur les grandes orientations de politique économique. Traité sur le fonctionnement de l'Union européenne Article 121Cet article prévoit donc que l'ensemble des États membres doivent transmettre à la Commission européenne la façon dont ils mettent en œuvre ces grandes orientations de politique décidée par la Commission dont je vous ai donné la synthèse à l'instant même en disant qu'il faut en réalité privatiser les services publics au maximum. Tout privatiser, comme s'il s'agissait d'une fin en soi, comme si cela était gage d'efficacité. Il y a des domaines dans lesquels le privé marche mieux que le public. Mais il y a aussi des domaines, par exemple EDF, les grands réseaux d'adduction d'eau, etc., où le public marche mieux que le privé. Par exemple, en matière d'électricité, on sait que c'est un type de modèle économique sur lequel les raisonnements doivent se porter sur 30 ou 35 ans. Les investissements sont énormes. La construction d'une centrale nécessite des investissements colossaux qui ne s'accommodent pas aux raisonnements à l'ultra-court terme que souhaitent les actionnaires des sociétés privés. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle EDF marchait si bien et que, plus on privatise, plus on a des dysfonctionnements. sur les « GOPÉ » 1- Les États membres considèrent leurs politiques économiques comme une question d’intérêt commun et les coordonnent au sein du Conseil 2- Le Conseil, sur recommandation de la Commission, élabore un projet pour les grandes orientations des politiques économiques des États membres et de l’Union et en fait rapport au conseil européen … 3- Afin d’assurer une coordination plus étroite des politiques économiques et une convergence soutenue des performances économiques des États membres, le Conseil, sur la base de rapports présentés par la Commission, surveille l’évolution économique dans chacun des États membres et dans l’Union, ainsi que la conformité des politiques économiques avec les grandes orientations visées au paragraphe 2, et procède régulièrement à une évaluation d’ensemble. Pour les besoins de cette surveillance multilatérale, les États membres transmettent à la Commission des informations sur les mesures importantes qu’ils ont prises dans le domaine de leur politique économique et toute autre information qu’ils jugent nécessaire. 4- Lorsqu’il est constaté, dans le cadre de la procédure visée au paragraphe 3, que les politiques économiques d’un État membre ne sont pas conformes aux grandes orientations visées au paragraphe 2 ou qu’elles risquent de compromettre le bon fonctionnement de l’Union économique et monétaire, la Commission peut adresser un avertissement à l’État membre concerné. Le Conseil, sur recommandation de la Commission, peut adresser les recommandations nécessaires à l’État membre concerné. Le Conseil, sur proposition de la Commission, peut décider de rendre publiques ses recommandations.J'en profite au passage pour dire que l'UPR propose la renationalisation de Gaz De France, de l'Électricité De France, de Télédiffusion De France, de TF1, de l'ensemble des réseaux d'adduction d'eau et des sociétés d'autoroute. Il ne s'agit pas d'avoir une société entièrement publique mais d'en revenir au juste milieu auquel les français sont attaché, c'est à dire avec un service publique important qui permette d'assurer la justice sociale entre les citoyens. Et nous avons le droit d'être comme nous voulons être. Pourquoi ne cesse-t-on pas de dire des États qu'ils sont « en faillite » sans jamais préciser d'où vient cette faillite ? Tout bonnement pour forcer les États à vendre leur patrimoine à des banques ou à des fonds d'investissement qui payent en monnaie de singe, c'est à dire en dollars, qui ne vaut plus rien. Le dollars ne vaut que ce que les Chinois acceptent de payer encore. On ne sait même plus combien il y a de dollars dans le monde, la statistique est interdite de publication désormais par les États-Unis. Nous vendons sous la pression Bruxelloise. On commence à privatiser EDF, GDF. Nous vendons notre patrimoine public comme des hôtels particuliers, de notre patrimoine privé comme des œuvres d'art, des sociétés. Tout ceci est racheté pour une partie importante par des fonds d'investissement étranger, notamment américain. Je rappelle également que des fonds comme American Funds, qui gère l'ensemble des retraites des fonctionnaires de l'État de Californie (60 millions d'habitants), investit par exemple dans Veolia, Vivendi, Thalès, Schneider Electric, Michelin, Bouygues, Accor, en France ; mais ils ont aussi investit ailleurs, dans d'autres sociétes. . Comme ils ont environ 15 à 20 % du capital de Bouygues, cela veut dire que les informations que je diffuse en ce moment sont évidemment interdites d'antenne sur TF1 qui appartient à Bouygues ! Il s'agit d'un système verrouillé. La Charte de la Havane, qui prévoyait la création de l'Organisation internationale du commerce, projet que les Américains avaient fait avorter d'ailleurs en 1948, avait justement prévu qu'un État devait avoir le droit d'empêcher les prises de participation dans les grands médias par des sociétés étrangères qui aurait pour objectif de changer l'opinion des populations. En prenant des participations dans Veolia Eau et dans Vivendi, c'est à dire l'ancienne Lyonnaise des Eaux, quelles en sont les conséquences ? Nous avons vu les conséquences sur l'évolution de prix de l'eau à Paris, en franc. Le m3 valait un peu moins de 5 francs en 1984. A partir de 1986, la Mairie de Paris, avec M. Chirac, a décidé de privatiser cette gestion municipale des eaux, sans justification évidente. A partir de 1987 a eu lieu une augmentation colossale du prix de l'eau , qui a augmenté de plus de 300 % en l'espace de 18 ansIl s'agit toujours de la même eau ! Les gestionnaires ne remplissent pas leurs cahiers de charges puisqu'ils refusent de changer les canalisations en plomb, alors même que c'était prévu. Et on se retourne à nouveau vers les contribuables pour payer les canalisations. . La logique de tout ceci est que l'intérêt des retraités américains qui ont investi leur argent dans le fonds Capital Research, c'est que les dirigeants des entreprises privées auxquelles a été cédé le service public augmentent sans arrêt le prix de l'eau facturé aux Parisiens, de façon à recevoir des dividendes de plus en plus confortablesOn a donc fait privatiser, par des campagnes de presse, des sociétés publiques. On s'introduit sur le marché du gaz, de l'électricité, des réseaux d'adduction d'eau, des sociétés d'autoroutes. On achète ça avec du dollars qui d'ailleurs ne vaut rien. On commence alors à augmenter la tarification. On a ainsi du cash, tous les ans, à chaque fois qu'on paie un péage. Au lieu que ça abonde un fond public ça abonde les fonds de la société Vinci. Qui est au capital de Vinci ? Des sociétés d'investissement, notamment américain. . Août 2011 : l'incroyable diktat de Trichet et Draghi à Berlusconi On pense ce que l'on veut de Berlusconi. Mais ce qui est extraordinaire c'est de voir ce que M. Trichet et M. Draghi de la BCE, élu par personne, ont osé écrire en Août 2011 au chef du gouvernement Italien : « Cher Premier ministre, … Le conseil des gouverneurs considère que les autorités italiennes doivent d’urgence adopter des mesures propres à restaurer la confiance des investisseurs. …Dans les circonstances actuelles, nous considérons les mesures suivantes comme indispensables : … Une stratégie de réforme globale, profonde et crédible, incluant la libéralisation totale des services publics locaux et des services professionnels est nécessaire. Cela devrait être appliqué en particulier à l’offre de services locaux, via des privatisations de grande ampleur. Il est aussi nécessaire de réformer davantage le mécanisme collectif de négociation salariale permettant des accords d’entreprises, afin d’adapter les salaires et conditions de travail aux besoins spécifiques des firmes et d’améliorer leur pertinence vis-à-vis d’autres niveaux de négociations. … Une révision en profondeur des règles régissant le recrutement et le licenciement des salariés devrait être adoptée, conjointement à la création d’un système d’assurance-chômage et d’une série de politiques actives du marché du travail capables de faciliter la réallocation des ressources vers les entreprises et les secteurs les plus compétitifs. … Il est possible d’intervenir davantage dans le système de retraites, en rendant plus contraignants les critères d’éligibilité aux pensions d’ancienneté et en alignant rapidement l’âge de la retraite des femmes ayant travaillé dans le secteur privé sur celui appliqué aux employées du public, permettant ainsi de faire des économies dès 2012. Le gouvernement devrait également envisager de réduire de façon significative le coût des emplois publics, en durcissant les règles de renouvellement du personnel et, si nécessaire, en baissant les salaires. ... nous considérons qu’il est crucial que toutes les mesures énumérées dans les sections 1 et 2 ci-dessus soient adoptées aussi vite que possible par décret-loisC'est à dire même pas des lois ! C'est ce qu'on appelle un oukaze. Les décrets-lois sont pris par un exécutif et ratifié ultérieurement par la représentation nationale italienne. , suivies d’une ratification du Parlement d’ici fin septembre 2011. Une réforme constitutionnelle visant à durcir la législation fiscale serait également appropriée. ... Nous encourageons aussi le gouvernement à prendre immédiatement des mesures pour assurer une vaste réforme de l’administration publique afin d’améliorer l’efficacité administrative et la bienveillance à l’égard des entreprises. ... Mario Draghi, Jean-Claude Trichet » Nous avons à faire à une prise en otage de tout un continent par une oligarchie financière, notamment venu d'outre-Atlantique, mais pas seulement. Vous avez entendu parlé des agences de notation, Moody's et Standard & Poor's. Ce que vous ne savez peut-être pas c'est que l'actionnaire de référence de Moody's, c'est à dire l'actionnaire n°1, celui qui en possède 13 % - il n'y a aucune autre personne, ni aucun autre organisme qui possède plus de 5% - cet actionnaire est Warren Buffett. Warren Buffett est classé actuellement 3è fortune mondiale, après un Mexicain et après Bill Gates qui a crée Microsoft. En 2009 il était 1ère fortune mondiale. Lorsque Moody's annonce qu'elle va placer la France sous surveillance, W. Buffett le sait avant. Il peut prendre des positions de ventes ou d'achats à terme, d'obligations, etc., sur le France, qui vont lui rapporter le maximum d'argent. Nous avons des sociétés, nous pourrions dire pareil de Standart & Poor's, qui diffusent de fausses informations. Elles auraient pu être poursuivies en justice après l'affaire des subprimes et après l'affaire de Lehman Brothers. Quelques semaines avant qu'elle ne dépose son bilan, la société Lehman Brothers était coté AAA. Standard & Pool's l'a rétrogradé à AA+ une semaine ou 15 jours avant le dépôt de bilan. Cela signifie que ces notations ne valent rien. Ces sociétés peuvent sortir des notations comme elles le veulent . Elles sont irresponsables. Lors de la toute dernière déclaration du président de la République française, enfin ce qui reste de la République française, il a été indiqué les mesures d'urgence qu'il allait falloir imposer aux Français pour calmer Standard & Poor's et Moody's. Qui dirige les Français ? Ce sont les Français ou Warren Buffett ? Il faut interrompre ce système. Ce n'est pas comme l'ont dit M. Hollande et M. Barnier, Commissaire européen, « il faut réglementer les agences de notation ». Comment va-t-on réglementer ? Par une agence de notation officielle ? Dont se ficheront éperdument les marchés financiers ! Il n'y a pas de moyen d'empêcher Standard & Poor's ou Moody's d'exister et de publier leurs notations. La seule façon de les empêcher de nuire c'est d'interrompre ce qui fait leur pouvoir, c'est à dire la mise en concurrence des marchés financiers, c'est à dire la libre circulation des mouvements de capitaux, que nous proposons de supprimer. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura plus de mouvements de capitaux du tout, mais qu'au delà d'un certain montant il faudra des autorisations étatiques, comme cela a existé pendant des siècles. Cela permettra aussi de lutter efficacement contre les délocalisations des entreprisesComment peut-on s'opposer aux délocalisations d'entreprise si Renaut peut, d'un seul coup, sortir 20 milliards d'euros pour aller construire une usine clef en mains en Chine ou en Inde ? On ne le peut pas.. 3 - Quelles sont les conséquences de ce système pour les peuples d'Europe ? L'exemple effrayant de la Grèce. Pour récupérer 50 milliards d'euros d'ici 2015 et réduire la dette de 340 milliards d'euros l'État grec a dû accepter sous la pression de l'Union européenne de privatiser une trentaine d'entreprises. Une grande partie de ces entreprises ont de bonnes chances d'être racheté par les banques même qui sont à l'origine des problèmes financiers grecs. C'est une dépêche du journal La Tribune du 03 juin 2011. Autrement dit : pour venir en aide à ces banquesC'est Goldman Sachs qui a contribué la Grèce à maquiller ses chiffres on demande à la Grèce de privatiser à outrance ses biens publics,dont les premiers bénéficiaires sont les banques elles-mêmes. Le résultat de tout ceci est que le peuple Grec est un peuple qui est en train de partir en vrille. La situation est de plus en plus mauvaise en Grèce. Je vous rappelle quel a été le programme concocté par la Commission européenne avec l'aide de la Banque Centrale Européenne et du Fonds Monétaire International. Voilà ce qu'on a demandé au peuple grec, au cours des années 2011 et 2012 : l'État grec, détenteur de 16% de la société O.T.E, numéro un des Télécoms en Grèce, doit lui céder la totalité de sa participation ; les 34% de la Banque Postale détenus par l'État grec ont été privatisés ; les ports du Pirée et de Salonique, dont l'État détenait encore 75%, ont été entièrement privatisés ; pareil pour la Société d'eau de Salonique ; pour l'E.A.S, entreprise grecque spécialisée dans les systèmes de défense, détenue à 100% par l'État , l'objectif était la privatisation à 66% ; la Loterie nationale, détenue par l'État grec à 100% , devait être privatisée à hauteur de 67% avant la fin de l'année ; le groupe gazier DÉPA , contrôlé à 65% par l'État grec , devait voir la part de l'État réduite à 32% d'ici la fin 2011 ; TRAINOSE, la compagnie nationale des chemins de fer , devait être totalement privatisée ; LARCO, groupe minier de l'État grec, possédé à 55% par l'État, devait être entièrement privatisé; le PMU, qui était possédé par l'État grec , devait être entièrement privatisé ; le Casino Mont Parnes, qui est une société de jeux, où l'État possédait 49% , devait être entièrement privatisé; les licences de téléphonie mobile devaient être entièrement privatisées ; l'ancien aéroport Hellinikon, entièrement privatisé; Le programme pour 2012 et 2013 se poursuivant : la privatisation de l'aéroport International d'Athènes, la privatisation du réseau d'autoroutes Egnatia Odos au premier trimestre 2012, la privatisation de la Poste Hellénique, de 90 à 40%, la privatisation de Opap des paris sportifs, la privatisation des ports régionaux, la privatisation de la Société d'eau d'Athènes, la privatisation de l'entreprise EVO dans le système de la défense, la privatisation de la caisse des dépôts et consignes grecque, la privatisation d'Électricité de Grèce, la privatisation de la société des autoroutes Hellene 1, la privatisation des aéroports régionaux de catégorie 1, la privatisation de la deuxième tranche de l'aéroport Hellinikon, la privatisation de toutes les participations bancaires détenues par l'État grec, ainsi que de la Banque agricole ATE. C'est-à-dire TOUT ! Il ne restera plus qu'à privatiser le Parthénon et à vendre par appartement toutes les collections des musées, et ce sera fini. Vous rendez-vous compte de ce qui se passe ? Vous rendez-vous compte que le même scénario s'installe en France ? Aux dernières nouvelles, l'ensemble du parc de Versailles va être privatisé et peut-être confié à Vinci. Il y a urgence en la matière ! C'est notre patrimoine collectif national dont il s'agit. Pourquoi y-a-t-il de plus en plus d'émeutes en Grèce ? La raison est ce programme de privatisations dont personne ne parle, en France, de son étendue. On dit des Grecs, aux Français, qu'ils sont de mauvais coucheurs qui ne payent pas leurs impôts ! On demande à un peuple entier de se vendre. Bientôt, on leur demandera de se vendre comme esclaves. Et tout ceci pour qui ? Et pour quoi faire ? Nous sommes dans une situation qui est de nature presque insurrectionnelle. Il y a eu des troubles encore très important il y a quelques jours à l'ambassade des États-Unis à Athènes , qui a été quasiment prise d'assaut. Et nous ne sommes qu'au début du processus. La privatisation a été freinée à cause des problèmes de politique intérieure, des problèmes sociaux. Le Premier Ministre a été éjecté et on a interdit un référendum. Ça, c'est la Grèce. Elle pèse 1% de l'Europe. L'Italie, l'Espagne et la France arrivent après. Vous imaginez la poudrière explosive devant laquelle nous nous trouvons désormais. Je terminerai pour vous rappeler que - comme nous l'avons vu ci-dessus, pendant que les fonctionnaires européens se servent des retraites incroyables , qu'ils demandent aux peuples d'Europe de se serrer la ceinture - la BCE, au moment-même où tout est en train de s'effondrer, où le demi-frère du Président de la République ne donne que quelques semaines à l'euro, au moment où tout s'effondre malgré les plans de sauvetages dont le seul but est de les faire mousser dans la presse, la Banque Centrale Européenne n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de lancer un programme de construction d'un nouveau siège social, pour la bagatelle de 1 400 000 000 €. Actuellement, ce siège est en cours de construction à Francfort. Cela ressemblera à une espèce de Twin Towers. Les salariés de la BCE sont de plus en plus au courant que tout va mal, et certains, paraît-il, cherchent déjà des points de chute, et voient monter comme une monstruosité ce siège social où, une fois terminé, la BCE n'existera probablement plus. 4 - Conclusion de cette conférence Vous connaissez le film avec Marlon Brando, film à succès des années 70 qui s'appelait Le Parrain, je vous propose, nous, de l'appeler l'Européiste. Nous avons en fait et je pèse mes mots, un système de nature mafieuse, d'autant plus dangereux qu'il apparaît sous forme de costume-cravate et d'expertise financière. C'est beaucoup plus dangereux, parce que les gens se laissent imposer face à des experts qui, du haut de leur stature, vous annoncent des discours pseudo-techniques, pseudo-scientifiques sur telle ou telle situation financière. Le grand public, et je le comprends, n'est pas expert et se laisse en réalité plumer. 5 - Alors que faire ? Je vous le rappelle comme à la fin de toutes mes conférences. Nous vous proposons de casser ce système pendant qu'il en est encore temps . Avec le traité de l'Union Européenne nous disposons d'un outil, un seul, c'est la voie de sortie : l'article 50, sur lequel il y a une omerta générale dans toute la politique française. Nous sommes le seul mouvement politique à parler de l'existence de cet article 50. Aucun autre mouvement politique n'en parle, surtout pas le Front National, surtout pas le Mouvement de M. Dupont-Aignan, surtout pas M. Mélenchon, parce qu'ils sont tous des opposants factices. C'est pour cela qu'ils passent à la télévision. Jamais la CGT ou la CFDT ne vous en parleront de cet article 50. Traité de l'Union européenne 1- Tout État membre peut décider, conformément à ses règles constitutionnelles, de se retirer de l’Union. 2- L’État membre qui décide de se retirer notifie son intention au Conseil européen. A la lumière des orientations du Conseil européen, l’Union négocie et conclut avec cet État un accord fixant les modalités de son retrait, en tenant compte du cadre de ses relations futures avec l'union. Cet accord est négocié conformément à l’article 188N, paragraphe 3, du traité sur le fonctionnement de l’Union européenne. Il est conclu au nom de l'Union par le Conseil, statuant à la majorité qualifiée, après approbation du Parlement européen. 3- Les traités cessent d’être applicables à l’État concerné à partir de la date d’entrée en vigueur de l’accord de retrait ou, à défaut, deux ans après la notification visée au paragraphe 2, sauf si le Conseil européen, en accord avec l’État membre concerné, décide à l’unanimité de proroger ce délai. Nous avons donc une voie de sortie parfaitement juridique et sereine. Nous notifions aux autres États que nous voulons sortir et on commence les négociations. Même si les négociations traînaient en longueur, au bout de deux ans on sort de toute façon. Nos 8 remèdes prioritaires, qui constituent le changement politique le plus puissant depuis 1958, sont : 1. la sortie urgente de l'euro 2. la réattribution à la Banque de France de son rôle normal de financement de l'État et des collectivités locales, sans quoi tout contrôle de l'endettement public est voué à l'échec. Ce qui ne veut pas dire ne pas avoir par ailleurs une politique sage visant à la réduction des déficits publics. Également avoir une politique qui vise à ne pas utiliser le système de monétarisation de la dette systématiquement. 3. La défense par le France elle-même de ses intérêts à l'Organisation Mondiale du Commerce, et qui consiste à rendre à la France son pouvoir de négociation dans cette enceinte qui décide des droits de douane, de quottas qui réglementent le commerce internationalSans quoi nous ne pouvons pas lutter contre les invasions torrentielles de produits venues de pays à très bas coûts comme la Chine qui sont entrain de détruire rasibus notre industrie. Nous perdons actuellement 800 emplois industriels par jour ouvrable en France, ce qui est d'une gravité exceptionnelle. Nous sommes entrain de laisser à nos enfants un pays ruiné. . 4. Le rétablissement des flux de capitaux, de marchandises et de personnesC'est essentiel, à la fois pour empêcher les délocalisations, mais aussi la mainmise de Goldman Sachs, de JP Morgan, et pour empêcher que la France ne soit dirigée par les états d'âme de M. Warren Buffett, actionnaire de référence de Moody's. . 5. La renationalisation de notre politique étrangère, accompagnée d'une sortie de l'OTAN et du retrait de nos troupes engagées dans des guerres néo-coloniales. 6. La restauration des services publics à la française, garant de cohésion nationale. Les services publics font parties de notre justice sociale. C'est aussi le garant de la cohésion de l'aménagement du territoire. 7. La sortie au plus vite de l'Union européenne, car toutes les mesures précédentes, vitales pour redresser la France, sont toutes contraires au traité européen. Sortie parfaitement possible, c'est l'article 50 du traité sur l'Union européenne. 8. Le lancement d'un programme de logements sociaux pour assurer le logement des Français et pour faire une relance de l'activité économique. Je suis amateur de phaléristiquePhaléristique : gens qui collectionnent les médailles. A ne pas confondre avec la numismatique (monnaie).. Dans ces témoignages en métal vous avez la concrétisation d'un événement historique. Sur cette médaille est marquée « Honneur à la ville de Paris le 27, 28, 29 juillet 1830 ». C'est la révolution des trois glorieuses qui ont chassé Charles X après la publication des ordonnances du gouvernement de Charles X, dirigé par le Prince de Polignac. Ces ordonnances avaient pour effet de réduire à néant la petite liberté de la presse, qui avait d'ailleurs été imposée aux Français après 1815 par la Charte qu'avait exigé les puissances victorieuses de la France, pour essayer d'avoir une monarchie de type constitutionnelle. Au dos de cette médaille est écrit « Français nos chaînes sont rompues. Vive la Charte. Vive la liberté ». Il s'agit de la charte qui avait été imposée à la restauration, qui garantissait notamment la liberté de la presse. Et bien j'ai envie de vous dire la même chose. Vive la charte de l'Union Populaire Républicaine. Il faut bien voir qu'à toutes les époques de l'Histoire, dans tous les continents, dans toutes les civilisations, lorsqu'un peuple a repris sa liberté, il l'a toujours obtenue. Je vous remercie de votre attention. 6 - Notes Category:Conférence